


All The Time In The World

by xDemonPonx



Series: Kiss Me [3]
Category: Alice Nine
Genre: AU, Bukkake, M/M, PWP, Sex Toys, Snowballing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-18 00:46:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2329076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xDemonPonx/pseuds/xDemonPonx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shou goes to visit his kinky new lover who has plans</p>
            </blockquote>





	All The Time In The World

Shou had agreed to come over and visit Hiroto after his latest modelling gig. He hadn't seen Hiroto's apartment yet. He still didn't know much about the boy besides the fact he was horny as hell. Not that Shou minded; he'd never been with anyone that adventurous before. He loved the kinky things this little minx thought up.

Hiroto had told Shou where the key was hidden and he turned it in the lock.

“Hiroto, I'm here~” he called.

“I'm in the shower just wait in my room~!” came the reply.

Shou stepped towards Hiroto's room and was stopped by a golden ball of fur running towards him and yipping happily, glad of a new person to give him pets. Shou wasn't a huge dog lover but he bent down and skritched the tiny Pomeranian between the ears and continued to head to Hiroto's room.

Once in there, he took his jacket off and propped himself up with one arm while he draped his jacket over one arm. Hiroto walked in to the sight of Shou in a black shirt with one white stripe down each side. One had rested under his head to prop himself up and his leather jacket with gold stars and silver studs draped over the other arm. Tight black pants clung to his waist leaving little to the imagination.

“So Shou what do-” Hiroto stopped dead in his tracks seeing the vision laid out on his bed.

Hiroto was a vision himself, naked and wet, droplets of water running down in rivulets.

“What were you saying?” Shou asked after a minute.

“I don't remember” Hiroto shook his head.

He made his way over to the bed, pushed Shou down, thew his jacket away and straddled his hips while kissing him fiercely.

“Hiroto, what-” he broke away but was interrupted by Hiroto claiming his mouth again.

Hiroto started to undo the buttons of Shou's shirt and pushed it off Shou's shoulders, throwing it to the floor. He undid the other man's pants and tossed them aside too, eager to get him naked as quickly as possible. When Shou was fully as naked as Hiroto, Hiroto began stroking Shou, not even teasing first, just needing to be dirty

“Hiroto, what-” before Shou could finish, he let out a loud moan as Hiroto's mouth landed on his chest and his tongue began to swirl around a nipple. He panted as Hiroto's tongue teased before flicking back and forth over the quickly hardening bud.

Dragging his tongue across Shou's chest, he sucked at the other side, tugging at it lightly with his teeth. Shou breathed in sharply, holding on to the back of Hiroto's head, tangling his fingers in the brown locks. Moving slowly down Shou's body, Hiroto licked and nipped a trail down to his thighs.

He licked at Shou's thighs lightly.

  
“Please Hiroto...I need your lips on me...please suck me”

Hiroto smirked at how forward Shou was being. He slid his lips down before bringing Shou almost out of his mouth, swiping his tongue over the head. Shou gasped and tried to thrust further into that wonderful heat but Hiroto put a hand on his hip and held him down, still just tonguing the head. His other hand slid down to caress Shou's balls. At the touch, Shou arched his back and moaned low in his throat.

Hiroto moved his mouth further down and Shou glided over Hiroto's rough tongue, the other boy's mouth tugging at him, trying to bring him to bliss. His hand massaged Shou's balls faster and Shou's breathing increased.

“Hiroto...I'm going to...”  
Even as Shou tried to thrust deeper into Hiroto's mouth, Hiroto drew his head back with a slurp right as Shou released over his face. Seeing Hiroto with Shou's essence dripping down his face made Shou come even harder, the passion flowing and flowing until he didn't think he could come any more. Hiroto pulled himself up and leaned in towards Shou. Shou could see he was expected to lick Hiroto's face clean. It wasn't a thing he had ever been inspired to do before but now he darted out his tongue and lapped up every bit of himself before kissing Hiroto.

Shou pushed Hiroto down on his back and started to trail a slender finger down his body, circling a nipple. He gasped feeling Shou turn him on his side and press against his back. His breathing increased as Shou began to move his hand downwards stroking Hiroto's belly.

“Shou...in the dresser...please...”

Shou leaned into the drawer and pulled out a big vibrator. It was long and black, thick around so it would touch every part inside Hiroto

“This?” he asked.

Hiroto nodded “Please....I need to feel it inside me..”

Shou grabbed a small bottle of liquid lube that was also in the draw. He slicked the toy quickly as Hiroto lifted his hips. He pushed it inside and Hiroto moaned feeling it fill him. It was so big. Hiroto could never get himself used to the fact it was so big, reaching so far inside him. And so thick, leaving him feeling so good. Shou flicked a switch and it started moving, making Hiroto moan and pant. While the toy was moving, Shou moved as well so he could take Hiroto in his mouth.

“oh my GOD!” Hiroto almost screamed feeling lips around his dick as he was being filled from the other end.

He thrust hard back against the toy while Shou's mouth worked him. He licked the underside from base to tip. Hiroto groaned, all the stimulation to every sensitive area too much.

“Shou...I can't....”

Shou pulled his head back as he pushed the toy in even deeper. Hiroto splattered on his face, groaning as the feeling of bliss washed over him and he saw himself trickling down Shou's chin. As Shou pulled the toy out and switched it off, Hiroto pulled him up sucking up everything from Shou's face.  
  
As Shou put the toy away, Hiroto grabbed his arm.

“Shou, I need to know and I need you to be completely honest. Even if I didn't do all this kinky stuff, would you still want to be with me?”

“Well” Shou said slowly “To be quite honest, I hardly know you. But yes, no matter what, I'd like to know you more. What brought this on?”

“It's just...” Hiroto began “It's just every relationship I've ever been in before, people have only cared what I'd do in bed, I just need to know I'm with someone where it means more”

“Hiroto, I don't care if you say you don't want to at all for now, I just want to get to know you because of who you are”

Hiroto snuggled into Shou “Well, we can still have fun while we discover each other”.

  
Shou kissed Hiroto's head. “Yes we can. We have all the time in the world”


End file.
